


Secrecy

by semisweetsoul (semisweet)



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semisweet/pseuds/semisweetsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my claim at <a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/"><b>drabble123</b></a>. # 18 before sunrise</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my claim at [](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile)[**drabble123**](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/). # 18 before sunrise

* * *

Sex is amazing with Chad.  
Sweat is there even before they touch.  
Spicy smells escape from Chad’s sheets; the only error of taste is their salmon color.  
Soft are Chad’s skin, hair, breath and eyes when they lay on Kevin’s body.  
Size doesn’t matter though Kevin’s satisfied smile speaks for itself.  
Sensitive virility would better define Chad’s sexual style, exactly what Kevin appreciates: good manners in bed.

Scare is in Chad’s voice when he answers the phone around Kevin, when he checks the door is locked, the curtains are drawn.  
Secret is what their relationship must be for the sake of the actor’s career, to Kevin’s disappointment.  
Serenity is what Kevin misses in their relationship; constantly watching behind his back isn’t his favorite pastime.  
Sadness is what Kevin feels when he comes home before sunrise, alone.  
Selfish is what he thinks of Chad sometimes because he cannot find more than one valid reason that what they have is better than being solitary.  
Separate would be the best choice, but when it comes to making a sound decision; Kevin’s the poster boy for shilly-shallying.

Whatever sentiments the soap star stirs from him, they’re special and strong enough for Kevin to surrender.

  



End file.
